Gabriela did 6 more jumping jacks than Emily around noon. Emily did 33 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Gabriela do?
Answer: Emily did 33 jumping jacks, and Gabriela did 6 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $33 + 6$ jumping jacks. She did $33 + 6 = 39$ jumping jacks.